


School Paper

by ScatterShot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterShot/pseuds/ScatterShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For International Fanworks Day... Drabble about Harry and Draco finally agreeing on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Paper

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble, I struggled with just 100 words but as always feedback, positive and negative is very welcome.

The Hogwarts times was new, each week one house got to write a paper for any news, stories and pictures they wanted to share. Today was the first Hufflepuff paper.

Draco stormed into the great hall and stalked to the Hufflepuff table, a group of amused Slytherins following from a distance.

Harry’s attention snapped back to Hermione who was wide-eyed and choking on her orange juice, a copy of the paper in her hand.

Harry snatched up his copy and scanned the page, paled and rose to help Malfoy strangle the student who had written them into a love story.


End file.
